matrimonio arreglado
by lesliiita
Summary: UA Hermione nunca se ha enamorado, y por su propio bien su padre la obliga a casarse con alguien que no conoce, se mataran mutuament o de ahi saldra algo mucho mas... intenso?


hola! antes que nada quiero aclarar algo, antes de que empiesen a leer...

este ff es basicamente un extracto de una historia mia que hice ya tiempo y que gracias a Dios tuvo mucho exito, pero desaortunadamente no la pude continuar ya que se me olvido la contraseña de mi otra cuenta (si, ya se, patetico) asi que basicamente empezare de nuevo! oviamente hay cambios en los capitulos, pero basicamete es lo mismo!

para los que ya hayan leido el anterior les dire que tengan paciencia y sigan leyendo, ya que a cada capitulo le voy agregando algo mas, asi que no crean que estaran leyendo el mismo capitulo

para los que sean nuevos, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten tanto como yo!

creo que eso es todo!, ahora si! a leer!

* * *

El sol salía lentamente por detrás de las montañas, acabando con la oscuridad de la noche y llenando los cielos con un hermoso color anaranjado, como todos los días, en el rancho de los Granger

Por la puerta de la mansión apareció una hermosa joven de unos 21 años, sus ojos avellana despedían una inocencia algo increíble para su edad, mientras que su sonrisa despedía la hermosura y naturalidad de la joven, su cabello castaño estaba agarrado en una coleta alta, haciendo que todos sus rizos parecieran mas abundantes, sus dientes blancos resaltaban de esa piel tostada, producto de vivir en el campo.

Aunque que los Granger era una familia adinerada, una de las mas adineradas en toda la región, y algunos creían que hasta del país, a la hermosa heredera le encantaba vestirse de manera simple y para nada extravagante, traía puestos unos jeans de mezclilla un poco deslavados y rotos y una camisa blanca de cuello V y con sus clásicos converse negros. Cualquiera que la viera diría que no era más que otra empleada del lugar, pero a ella le gustaba que no la reconocieran al instante por quien era, le gustaba que la dejaran tranquila y en paz

Salio como todas las mañanas y se dirigió hacia el establo, mientras que tarareaba una canción, en donde fue directamente hacia su yegua, este era un hermoso caballo color miel, el cual únicamente podía ser montado por ella, ya muchos habían intentado domarla incontables veces, pero con nadie se dejaba, solo ella era capaz de montarla tranquilamente

- buenos días Luna!- saludo a la yegua mientras la acariciaba como saludo, y ella le respondió con un relinchido- que tal si damos un paseo?- le pregunto mientras que la alistaba para salir

Unos minutos después, la yegua corría a toda velocidad por las extensas hectáreas de la propiedad de la familia, haciendo que el cabello de la chica saliera poco a poco de la coleta, y los chinos se revolvieran por el viento.

Pero algo llamo su atención, un auto negro entro a su propiedad y empezó a acercase al frente de su casa, lo cual era extraño, era muy temprano todavía que para que alguien viniese a visitar a su padre, pero le extrañaba aquella hora de llegar, y su curiosidad pudo mas que ella, así que sin esperar mas dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia el frente de la casa

La puerta del conductor se abrió, dejando salir a un hombre, que para sorpresa de ella, era joven, casi de su edad, tal vez un poco mayor, pero no más que uno o dos años, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención no fue su atuendo, venia en traje finamente planchado y el pelo engolillado hacia atrás... el cual le decoraba a los abogados que de vez en cuando llegaran a casa, desde donde su padre dirigía el negocio familiar, lo que las le llamo su atención fueron aquellos ojos grises, que no importaba la distancia que todavía había entre ellos, ella los podía percibir claramente y su mirada dura y completamente estricta

Se podía notar, que debajo de ese traje negro inmaculado que traía, escondía un cuerpo marcado y trabajado, ya que su espalda ancha delataba sus músculos

- buenos días- saludo al llegar lo suficientemente cerca para poder hablar con el joven

- buenos días- saludo de la misma manera que ella, mientras la mirada interesantemente, pero ella parecía no notarlo

- quien es usted y que hace aquí?- pregunto directamente, ella nunca había sido conocida por su recato, cosa que su papa odiaba completamente, siempre decía las cosas como eran, sin importarle como sonaran, lo cual para su padre no era lo correcto para una _señorita..._

- soy Draco Malfoy, y vengo a hablar con el señor Granger quien deduzco es tu padre, si no me equivoco...- contesto sin intimidarse ni un momento, como si estuviese esperando aquella pregunta y sin apartar ni un momento la mirada de la joven- y ahora, luego del interrogatorio, puedo saber como te llamas?

- pues no se equivoca- contesto mientras desmontaba a Luna- mi nombre es Hermione, y creo que es a mi padre a quien busca...- contesto, sintiendo la mirada un tanto incomoda sobre ella- es mejor que me vaya a dejar a Luna al establo...

Y sin despedirse de Draco, dio la vuelta, y empezó a andar con dirección al establo...

Draco la contemplo hasta que ella entro al establo, para después voltearse hacia la "casa", en donde toco el timbre, unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió, en donde apareció una señora ya de edad, la cual era la ama de llaves...

- buenos días, vengo a ver al señor Granger...

- claro que si, pase por favor- decía con una amable sonrisa mientras le daba el paso para entrar- si gusta esperar en la ante sala, el señor Granger lo atenderá en un segundo...

Este asintió cortésmente, mientras pasaba a la lujosa ante sala, adornada exquisitamente con colores calidos, pero elegantes, el sofá en donde este se sentó, era de piel, de un color hueso muy acogedor, los pisos eran de madera, que contrastaban hermosamente con las paredes color arena al igual que el techo, de donde colgaba un hermoso candelabro...

- veo que te gusta la decoración...- comento un hombre ya mayor, su cabello cubierto con canas blancas, y su rostro con arrugas, producto de la edad, vestía todavía su bata de seda de dormir, unos pantalones negros de seda, y una pipa la cual estaba sin encender- mi hija me a prohibido fumar, pero eso es que no esta encendida- comento al ver como el joven ve con curiosidad su pipa sin encender- pero pasa al despacho, en donde podremos hablar con mas tranquilidad...

El señor Granger lo guió hasta entrar a un amplio estudio, el cual al igual que la sala, era muy acogedor, las paredes estaban forradas con libreros llenos de libros, había una gran chimenea y cómodos sillones alrededor de ella, y el escritorio estaba en la pared contraria de la chimenea, justo enfrente de unas puertas que daban al jardín, el cual estaba hermosamente cuidado

- vine tan rápido como pude señor Granger, en cuanto recibí su mensaje...

- si- contesto, mientras miraba a Draco con una mirada que atravesaría a cualquier persona, pero que no intimidaba en ningún momento a Draco- mira muchacho, ya estoy viejo, y se que no me quedaran muchos años, y lo que mas me preocupa es mi hija, desde que su madre murió, algunos años atrás, me e dado cuenta de que ya no sale con demasiada frecuencia del rancho, ya no sale a las fiestas y hace lo que las chicas de su edad haría, se a dedicada al rancho completamente, he guardado las esperanzas de que aceptara por lo menos a alguno de sus pretendientes, de echo la he animado para que lo haga, pero desgraciadamente no lo a echo, y me temo que ha llegado la hora de tomar cartas en el asunto...

- este...- lo interrumpió Draco, sin entender que era lo que tenia que ver el hay- perdón que lo interrumpa señor, entiendo su preocupación por su hija, pero lo que no entiendo es que es lo que yo hago aquí?

El señor Granger sonrió internamente, le gustaba ese chico cada vez mas, a cada momento que pasaba estaba seguro que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor, no solo para sus empresas, si no también para su hija...

- tu, Draco, me has mostrado ser de confianza, el mejor presidente que e tenido nunca, me has demostrado con hechos que puedo confiar en ti con los ojos vendados, me has demostrado tus verdaderas intenciones para conmigo dentro de la empresa, y creo que no podría haber persona mejor que tu para darte a guardar lo mas preciado en esta vida para mi, mas que mi vida entera...

Draco frunció el seño sin entender de que era lo que estaba hablando

- de que esta hablando señor?- pregunto, sin entender lo que decía

- estoy tratando de decir, que quiero que tu te cases con mi hija...

- QUE!- grito el mientras se levantaba del asiento en donde estaba, ya que el shock que había recibido era demasiado fuerte- pero que esta diciendo!- pidió una explicación

- estoy diciendo que quiero que te cases con mi hija...- decía como quien habla con un niño pequeño, mientras también se levantaba de su asiento

- pero señor!- trato de hacerlo razonar- no entiendo como me puede pedir eso! su hija es muy hermosa, de echo no pude dejar de notar lo hermosa que era, pero de hay a querer casarme con ella es... es una cosa muy distinta! Ni siquiera nos conocemos!... de hecho, si no hubiera sido por el breve encuentro que tuve hace unos momento con ella...

- mi hija no busca compromiso con nadie, y temo que si yo llego a faltar, alguien quiera aprovecharse de su nobleza- lo corto el hombre, mientras lo miraba entre divertido y serio

- pero yo...- no pudo decir mas, estaba completamente impactado

- a ti también te gusta- contraataco, sabiendo bien a donde iba- lo pude ver cuando hablaste con ella hace unos momentos

- pero y ella?- pregunto, encontrando el obstáculo para toda esa locura- acaba de decir que ella no quiere compromisos, seguro que no aceptara algo como esto...

- yo me ocupare de ella, tu no te preocupes por eso...

- pero señor... lo que usted me pide es algo...

- tienes novia Draco?- pregunto, mientras se sentaba junto a el

- no

- estas casado?- volvió a preguntar

- no

- tienes alguna "amiga"?

- no!- respondió un poco indignado de que le preguntara algo como eso

- entonces? – pregunto como si estuviera explicándole a alguien cuando era dos mas dos- no encuentro el por que no podrías casarte con mi hija!

- pero que no la amo!- soltó- por que la acabo de conocer hace unos cuantos minutos! no puedo casarme con ella!

Los amables ojos verdes del hombre se cerraron un poco, antes de hablar por última vez

- escucha hijo, te confesare algo que no le e confesado a nadie, mucho menos a mi hija, y espero que de este despacho no salga ni una sola palabra... esta es la razón por la cual estoy tan desesperado por encontrar alguien que cuide a mi pequeña hija... es el por que del que te llame...

Draco asintió, no muy seguro de querer saber la verdad

- tengo cáncer en el pulmón- confeso, dejándose derrumbar por la amargura que sentía desde hace unas cuantas semanas, que fue cuando se entero

Draco sintió que su boca se secaba, mientras que sus ojos se abrían ante la sorpresa...

- fue por todos esos años adheridos al tabaco los que acabaron matándome poco a poco...- explico, no sabia si a el o alguien mas, ya que no lo miraba a los ojos, si no que miraba hacia la nada, como perdido...- y en lo único que puedo pensar desde entonces es en el bienestar de mi hija, se que ella es inteligente, pero hay veces en que la soledad te puede llegar a hacer muchas locuras, quiero que mi hija este segura, y necesito a alguien de confianza para que la proteja, y quiero estar tranquilo sabiendo que la persona que este con mi hija la cuidara como ella se merece, y solo hay una persona en la que yo confiaría a mi hija, y esa persona eres tu...

- pero y no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvarse?

- si, radioterapias, y me las haré, pero desgraciadamente el hospital del pueblo no tiene lo necesario para hacerlas, y me tendré que ir a la ciudad...

- pero y su hija... ella debería de estar con usted en todo esto!

- mi hija no sabe ni sabrá nada!- dijo tajantemente

- pero entonces como se ira?

- con una excusa de algún trabajo, me quedare aya por un mes mas o menos, es por eso que te quería lo antes posible, quiero te que quedes aquí con mi hija, quiero que este bien, que nada le falte, y mas que todo, quiero que la protejas...

- yo... – cayo, sin saber que pensar, sin saber que hacer, sabia que lo que quiera que dijera cambiaria su vida para siempre, pero entonces recordó que tan hermosa se veía al bajar del caballo, parecía una ninfa del bosque... completamente hermosa... y fue entonces cuando lo decidió, sin pensarlo ni un momento, por que sabia que si lo hacia, se arrepentiría de lo que estaba apunto de hacer...- esta bien, acepto...

Y fue entonces cuando sin notarlo, había aceptado la felicidad eterna..

* * *

que les parecio?

les gusto?

lo odiaron?

diganme si lo sigo continuando, ya que si no resivo rrs creo que lo mejor seria borrarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado...

bueno, espero que ese no sea el caso! asi que espero sus rrs!


End file.
